Evil Dexter Charming
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: What would Dexter do to win a witch's heart? Maybe use some dark magic to steal it?


Author's Note: I can't do a full story to save my life. But I have great ideas. Characters& rights belong to Mattel.

After seeing "Catching Raven" I began to like the shy, dorky Prince. He reminds me of my childhood of heroes who are super but painfully awkward with girls (Danny Phantom I'm looking at you!)

Raven's beautiful and nice so I get how Dexter would like her. What would that lead to? Probably; chaos with the whole Royal vs Rebel feud we all know is coming.

On a singular character level, I wanna see how a nice little boy goes about wooing an 'evil' witch princess.

So in my dizzy mind I see Raven's mom manipulating Dexter- a weak boy who wants to be close to her powerful daughter.

How it goes?

Dexter picks up a broken shard of mirror that belongs to Raven (insert circumstances).

And like the surprisingly likable Genie-Shadow Whisp, Mama Evil gets into Dexter's mind of how to impress Raven~ with Power.

Mama Evil teaches him some tricks on how to use dark magic, first cute stuff like rabbits out of hats and flowers from his sleeves.

Dex gets confident and goth.

The power grows stronger when he starts 'borrowing' Raven's stuff.

The sweet little Prince starts using his tricks meanly.

The boys try to talk to him but that does not go well, for Hunter or Big brother.

It gets to a point where the Wonderland kids try to 'talk' him down.

Dexter's reaction is shrinking them and leaving them powerless in Maddie's tea kettle.

Raven steps up to cool down Dexter's wrath.

Insert some fun magic fighting and then lead to Raven with a fiery hand at Dexter's face. She pulls back, Dexter doesn't hurt her but he does embrace her and suck in all her power.

Raven is limp and mortal in his arms, Evil Dexter is happy. Why? According to Mama Evil, Raven doesn't have to be a villainess if she's a harmless non-magical mortal.

With the slot open, Dexter decides to be the Big Bad everyone needs; this leads to a spell on everyone to live through their destinies to early/ exaggeratedly awful conditions.

Apple& Briar are asleep and having hideous nightmares, Daring has to fight dragons, on a volcano, in a tsunami ect, basically never ending fighting. Blondie is chased by an angry family of bears, Cerise is hunted by an axe-crazy Hunter, Hopper is stuck in frog form, Ashlynn is in her house cleaning (which is fine) until it's set on fire.

If I missed anyone then use your imagination and pretend you hate them.

Dexter gets so evil he brushes off Mama Evil and sends her into a worst prison than what she had before.

My story ends where Dexter has moved into Raven's home and is ruling like Raven's mother did back in the day.

Raven is his _Queen_ (oh Mattel and your puns), sitting beside his throne (or on his lap if he's in the mood) and_ joyfully_ planning their wedding. Oh, and they hired Cupid to be the party planner, which she is _so happy_ to do.

This was thought of while listening to the song **"Don't mess with Me" by Tempo Shark.**

* * *

"Don't be a pouty, Raven. I've given you everything you've ever dreamed to have." Dexter told her before he kissed her cheek- she wanted to slap him.

But she couldn't. Raven felt as if the blood was dried out of her muscles. The girl with the silver-spiked headband couldn't even stand on her own, though she tried.

Raven tried to pushed herself out of Dexter's grip, even if his arms around her waist were the only things keeping her upright. Being touched by this prince disgusted her because he was no longer the sweet, goofy friend she cherished; he was a monster.

"I never dreamed that you'd be the most evil of them all." Raven's voice was a strained whisper against his chest.

The old Dexter wore a plaid scarf, the new Lord Master of the Universe wore a leather jacket with a wide collar and sharp daggers for buttons. It was the sort of thing Raven would wear.

Black fingernails lifted her chin up to see the Lord's face. His eyes were circled black instead of framed by square-glasses and the curly brown hair was sleeked down with dark gel.

"I'm no more evil than you, lovely. Yes, everyone is deathly afraid of me, but that is because I'm powerful and they fear what they can't control." Dexter had a smug smile as he went down to rub noses with the violet-haired girl. "These are the same reasons they acted so vile to you, Raven. But people who really know you, know you're less evil than a chipmunk."

"You're saying I'm not evil because I'm weak?" His logic bother Raven on many levels; one of them was her present weakness was caused by Dexter stealing her magical abilities and absorbing them as his own.

"No, silly beauty. You were the first to defy your destiny and that was the most courageous act I'd ever seen. I am…" as Dexter sat on the old Queen's throne. "…following your lead."

The throne was on a balcony of the highest tower in Storyland. From this view the two could see the dark clouds swirling over the other castles and forests. They could also hear the screams of Royals and Rebels fighting and running from the 'Politeness Teachers' Dexter conjured up.

Raven imagined this was how Wonderland looked when her mother cursed its earth.

This lead her to think of Maddie who probably in danger at that very moment. Dear, insane, sweet Maddie and Raven's other friends who she couldn't save.

She couldn't even help herself- Dexter all but killed her heart. She knew it was still beating and she was still alive because the powerless sorceress was suffering. Raven's heart was being suffocated in fear for the kingdom she watched burn under the thunder strikes. And Dexter, whose mind was so far gone with greed and malice, took delight in the destruction and was gone. The good Prince Dexter Raven respected, as an honorable Royal prince, was gone; causing more ache in Raven's chest.

The fair girl was too sick, and too stubborn, to cry.

Lord Dexter stared at her amazing strength and facial features. He pulled Raven into his lap and held her in the classic 'Rescue-style' they taught him in Princehood 101.

"You were always a Queen, you were always charming. However, as my Queen Charming, Raven, you'll never be mistreated or underappreciated ever again. I swear on each of my family's members' lives."

"Worst. Proposal. EVER." Raven whispered, trying to lift her arms. As much as her brain commanded, they still only wiggled in her lap.

The blue-eyed Lord raised her left hand and kissed her ring finger. It almost looked like the black diamond was coming out of his puckered lips- Raven felt cold magic crisscross around her finger.

When Dexter lifted his head, she saw three big black diamonds shinning on her left hand.

Raven's inhale was quiet but she didn't hide the angry misery on her face. Lord Dexter took her hand to his cheek, he was looking straight into her eyes. He saw that they were large, intelligent, feisty and kind; the searing hate did not effect him because the nerd in him was dancing for joy at holding the girl of his dreams.

"I've already sent for Cupid to begin planning the wedding. I heard she was so happy for us she cried."


End file.
